The King of Fighters XII
right|250px The King of Fighters XII, ou KOF XII, é o décimo segundo jogo da franquia The King of Fighters. SNK Playmore acabou anunciando que iria abandonar o sistema Atomiswave e moveu suas franquias de jogos mais populares para o sistema de Arcade Taito Type X2. Além de KOF XII, KOF Maximum Impact: Regulamento A e um novo jogo de Samurai Shodown em 3D foram lançados sobre este novo sistema de arcade. KOF XII não só não possui história, como também não possui Boss e tem um elenco muito pequeno se comparado a vários jogos passados. Por esse motivo e por questões de Gameplay o jogo é considerado o pior KOF já produzido. O jogo foi lançado nos arcades no dia 10 de abril de 2009. O por americano para consoles foi em Julho de 2009. As principais ilustrações foram feitas por Eisuke Ogura. Desenvolvimento Gameplay Personagens *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Goro Daimon *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Kim Kaphwan *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Chin Gentsai *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern *Ash Crimson *Shen Woo *Raiden *Benimaru Nikaido *Duo Lon *Elisabeth Blanctorche (Exclusiva dos consoles) *Mature (Exclusiva dos consoles) Possível explicação para a existência do jogo Muita polêmica gira em torno de KOF XII, visto como um jogo fraco e talvez incompleto, feito as pressas. Seu gráficos acabam não salvando do fato de possuir um conteúdo muito pobre se comparado aos seus antecessores. O conteúdo não utilizado dentro do disco indica que ele era para ser supostamente o que conhecemos hoje como The King of Fighters XIII, inclusive temos nos arquivos o personagem Evil Ash, Final Boss de XIII. Mas por alguma razão o jogo foi lançado antes de ter conteúdo suficiente para ser uma sequencia, explicando por que o jogo teve um pequeno elenco, a falta de história e de um Boss. Com o cancelamento dos jogos KOF: Maximum Impact 3 e KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A2" pela má recepção e saída de Falcoon da empresa, é possível que a SNK Playmore tenha ficado sem jogos para lançar naquele ano e decidiu lançar um novo KOF com os poucos recursos que já tinha terminado. Mais pistas sobre KOF XII ser um jogo incompleto pode ser visto no site oficial de 15 anos da franquia, possuindo ilustrações de Mai e K' com o mesmo estilo usado no jogo, indicando que eles supostamente fariam parte do elenco, mas ficaram de fora por falta de tempo. Por estas razões e a má recepção do jogo, a maioria dos fãs consideram XII uma versão beta do XIII e não um "Dream Match". Stages Kofxiichinabg.jpg|China Stage Kofxiiegyptbg.jpg|Egypt Stage Kofxiifrancebg.jpg|France Stage Kofxiirossiyabg.jpg|Russia Stage Kofxiistadium1bg.jpg|Stadium Stage 1 Kofxiistadium2bg.jpg|Stadium Stage 2 Galeria Image:KofXI poster.jpg|Poster for 46th AOU File:Kofxiiterry-ryo.jpg|Imagem promocional com Terry e Ryo File:The King of Fighters XII (28-08-2009).jpg|Capas da versão PS3 e Xbox360 File:XII kabe box 1024.jpg|Wallpaper artwork Image:Nenga HP XII3.jpg|Imagem de Feliz Ano novo da SNK Playmore para 2009 Image:Nenga kof12.jpg|Imagem de Feliz Ano novo da SNK Playmore para 2010 Links Externos * Official site, Official site for home consoles, Official sprite site * Official English site from SNK Playmore * Official English site * KOF XII Blog * Footage of the AOU booth area * Interview with Fighters Front Line ---- <> ---- Categoria:Games Categoria:Tales of Ash Saga